Battle Axe
.]] Battle Axe , also known as Battle Ax or Battle, or Hand, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is usually the game's starting axe or is otherwise a low-level axe. It is normally wielded by the Berserker class, or by heavy melee classes such as Paladin or, in rare cases, Dragoon. It usually never has any special abilities or effects. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Battle Axe, known as Hand, in the NES version, is the weakest axe in the game, and can only be used by Warrior, Knight, and Ninja. It has an Attack of 16 and Accuracy of 5, and can be bought in Pravoka. It costs 450 gil in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, and 550 gil in the older versions. ''Final Fantasy II The Battle Axe is the second weakest axe, with the Axe being the weakest axe. It is bought for 800 gil at Bafsk and Salamand, and has an Attack of 15, Accuracy of 45%, and Evasion of 2%. Final Fantasy III Battleaxe is the second weakest axe, with Viking Axe being weaker. It is used by Onion Knight, Warrior, and Viking, and can be bought in Amur. It has an Attack Power of 65. It costs 5,500 gil in the NES version and 7,400 gil in the DS version. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Battle Axe is used by Kain, Luca, Golbez, and Gekkou. It provides 62 Attack, +3 Strength, and -3 Intelligence and Spirit. It can be bought in Baron (with Kain) or in or made in Kokkol's Forge during Rydia's Tale. It costs 2,500 gil. Final Fantasy V Battle Axe is the weakest axe in the game, and can only be used by the Freelancer, Berserker, and Gladiator jobs, or those who have the Equip Axe ability equipped. It can be bought in Walse for 650 gil or stolen from Bio Soldier, and has an Attack of 20. Final Fantasy XI Battleaxes are level 20 axes for Warriors, Dark Knights, Beastmasters, and Rangers. Final Fantasy Tactics Battle Axe is the weakest axe in the game, and can be bought in Chapter 1 for 1,500 gil or poached from Wisenkin. It has a measly 9 Attack power. As with all axes in the game, it does a randomized amount of damage that depends on the power of the character using it, and is two-handed. Vagrant Story Battle Axe is a low-ranked axe that boosts Strength by 8 and Range by 3, but lowers Agility by 1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Battle Ax is a low-ranked axe that can be equipped by any race. At level 1, it provides 15 Attack while at level 30 it provides 100 attack. It also has 1 empty slot, and can be bought for 315 gil. It can also be created for 80 gil by using up three Copper and a Bone. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Battle Ax will make a Monkite, a level 10-19 Battle Ax will make a Thunder Stone 3, and a level 20-30 Battle Ax will make a Small Citrine. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Battle Axe is the second level axe and is found in Fireburg. It has an Attack of 62. Final Fantasy Adventure The weapon is called Battle and it has a axe icon before its name. The Battle is the first axe in the game, bought for 150 GP at the Item shop near the marshes. It has an attack power of 8. Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon is called Battle in the game and it has an axe icon before its name, it's the weakest axe. Having an attack power of 20 and bought for 500 G at Lae in the Past. The player can get a free Battle Axe during the introductory battle at the start of the game, have Myron enter his Item menu and remove his weapon (Battle Axe). When the fight is over and the player resumes control of the game, Myron will now be the 5th party member and your inventory will have an extra Battle Axe. This is an advanced weapon for this point in the game. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Battle Axe is a level 15 axe that adds 15 to Attack and decreases Defense by 2. It costs 3,700 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Battle Axe is a level 1 Axe that provides +17 Attack and -36 Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 9,300 gil. The Battle Axe is one of Gilgamesh's eight weapons, used at random when he attacks and in his EX Mode. It inflicts a random amount of Bravery damage when used, mirroring the effect of axe-type weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII. Vaan wields the Final Fantasy XII Handaxe in battle. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Other Appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery